Youth of the nation
by konekosas
Summary: Naruto death Hívjatok vaknak de nem gondoltam hogy ez lesz; Mindenki menekült de én semmit se hallottam; Kivéve ahogy egy fegyver elsült, olyan gyorsan történt; Nem igazán ismertem ezt a srácot; bár órán mellette ültem... P.O.D.- Youth of the Nation


Vállamon megigazítva táskám pántját vettem utamat a következő óra terme felé. Nem igaz, hogy nem oldható meg, hogy egy teremben legyen az osztályunk egész nap. Nem érdekelnek a nézések, amiket most is kapok; inkább hangosítok a fülemben dübörgő zenén.

Befordulva a következő sarkon türelmetlen tekinteteket láttam magamra szegeződni és egy kisebb tömeg rohant el mellettem. Halkan felmorogva megyek az ajtó felé; akármit akarnak már megint, elküldöm őket; sose tanulnak…

Szinte már hozzáértem a kilincshez mikor meghallottam. Még a dübörgő zenén keresztül is jól hallottam a dörrenést.

Lenyomva sebesen a kilincset, s kinyitva az ajtót a lélegzetem megakadt; hirtelen nem tudtam, hogy csak hallucinálok, vagy ez most igaz.

Kezem lecsúszott a kilincsről; szám kiszáradt.

Körbe se kellett néznem, szinte már hallottam, ahogy mindenki a hátam mögé tömörül és figyel, ahogy a teremben lévő két ember…

Nem; muszáj volt megrázni a fejem; az egyik már halott.

Ahogy a barnahajúra néztem, nem tudtam, hogy mit gondoljak. Nem ő volt az, aki most ott térdelt a földön a tanári asztal közelében, bal kezével arcát takarva, míg a jobb a táblánál álló alak felé nyúlt. Ujjai szinte összegémberedve s remegve ágaskodtak a levegőbe. Ez nem ő volt.

Mint akit megrántottak volna, úgy tértem újra magamhoz; zsebembe nyúlva kikapcsoltam lejátszómat és fülemből kivettem a fülhallgatókat. Nyelve, s benedvesítve számat léptem be a terembe. Tökéletesen lehetett érezni, azt a halvány lőpor szagot.

Még mindig összehúzódott pupillákkal néztem a táblánál lévő fiút.

- Uzumaki.

Siklott ki a neve nyelvemen.

Résnyire kellett nyitnom a számat; a következő pillanatban halk súrlódó hangot lehetett hallani; mint mikor száraz szivaccsal törlik a táblát. A szőke teste lassan kezdett el lefelé csúszni a táblán, vörös csíkot hagyva maga után a zöld alapon.

Kék szemek mintha rám meredtek volna, miközben élettelenül a földre dőlt gazdájuk.

Kintről hallottam a beszűrődő zokogó hangokat, és már az utcába beforduló rendőr és mentőautók sem lehettek messze.

A földön zokogó fiú karja teste mellé esett, s egyre hangosabb lett hangja.

Szemem már égett; pislogás nélkül figyeltem mindent magam előtt, annak reményében, hogy talán ha nem pislogok, akkor meglátom, ahogy a szőke újra levegőt vesz.

Remegve vettem a levegőt miközben előre lépve megálltam a barnahajú mellett. Tekintetemet a táblára szegeztem.

- Ki…kiba…- muszáj volt megköszörülni torkomat. – Mi tö-

Bal lábamba karok kapaszkodtak, s egy remegő test húzódott hozzá. Éreztem, ahogy nadrágom szára egy ponton nedvesedni kezd.

Tekintetem a táblát nézte; mintha a sötétvöröses szín, mely összekeveredett a zölddel megbabonázott volna.

Megpróbáltam rá venni magam, hogy lenézzek, de ahogy egyre lejjebb s lejjebb süllyedt szemem, annál jobban kezdett égni.

- Fiúk azonnal gyertek ki on-nan. – Hallatszott az erős parancsszó, mely mintha a végén megcsuklott volna.

Talán a tábla és az azalatt lévő rész közepéig érhetett tekintetem, nem tovább.

A tanár hangjára éreztem, ahogy megrezzen Kiba s jobban lábamba karol. Felsóhajtva fordultam felé és kaptam jobb kezébe, majd lassan kezdetem lefejteni magamról, s erősen meghúzva, kissé botladozva, de sikerült felhúznom a földről.

A barna lófarkas tanár, amint odalépett hozzánk kivezettet minket a teremből. Az ajtóban megállva egy pillanatra vacillálva, de végül hátrafordultam. Tekintetemet lassan emeltem fel, ahogy szemhéjam egyre jobban felemelkedett; szám újra kiszáradva nyílt szét.

- Uchiha azonnal jöjjön. – jött a parancs szó, és egy kéz bal karomba kapaszkodva vonszolt el a terem ajtajából, míg újra magamhoz nem tértem s kirántva kezemet a fogásból, követtem a tanárt és a remegő Kibát.

Azt mondták 3 nap, h-á-r-o-m nap. Nem érek rá ilyen hülyeségekkel foglalkozni. Még van 4 hónapunk aztán vizsgák.

Kinyitva a nagy piros bejárati ajtót, szekrényem felé vettem utamat. A folyosón állok tekintete rám szegeződött, csak egy kicsi … egy ici picike kis cérna választott el, hogy ne üvöltsek rájuk. Inkább lehunytam szememet, és számoltam a lépéseket, már csak 28 és elérem szekrényemet.

Elérve a harmadik választófalat, fordultam balra. Kinyitva szememet muszáj volt hátrálnom. A fal melletti szekrényen fényképek és 'hiányzol' feliratok voltak felragasztva; szekrény előtt vörös hengergyertyák voltak meggyújtva, melyek már félig elolvadva terültek szét a kockás metlakin.

Magamba fojtva egy hangos sóhajtást, nyúltam előre a lakathoz és a megfelelő kód bepörgetése után, már nyitva is volt szekrényem. Kivéve egy könyvet és pár füzetet tekintetem néha néha balra cikázott.

Idegességem hangot kapott, ahogy becsapódott a fémszekrényem. Körbenézve jó páran meredtek rám, és figyelték minden mozdulatomat.

Szinte már örülve, hogy sikerült felrúgnom pár gyertyát kirohanásom közbe, indultam el a város utcáira. Francba is; a pszichomokus azt mondta, hogy minimum 3 napot maradjunk otthon; Kibát egy-két hétig még biztosan nem fogjuk látni.

Nem telt bele egy hét, és már az egész városban mentek a találgatások. Franc, ezek az állatok még a pap beszéde közben is azt találgatták, hogy mi az az ok, amiért valaki ilyesmit követne el.

Nem igaz, hogy ennyi kellett ahhoz, hogy felnyitódjon a tanári kar szeme, hogy mire is képesek a diákok. Idegességembe levágtam az őr elé táskámat, ki morogva kezdte azt átvizsgálni.

Miután végre hallottam a rendőr halk, morgó „mehetsz" szavát felkaptam táskámat, és első órai termem felé mentem. Másfél hete ez volt az első alakalom, hogy bejöttem és kicsit se rajongtam az ötletért.

Éreztem a számba folyó vért, ahogy ajkamra haraptam idegességembe. Lassan lépve a teremajtóhoz nyúltam a kilincs után, s nyomtam le.

Mint aki szédülne és készülne elájulni úgy néztem félig lecsukott szemeimmel a földön fekvő szőkét; bal keze maga alatt, míg jobb fegyvert tartva maga elé esett. Félig lecsukott kék szemek az asztalok és székék lábait nézték vörösre festett szőke tincsek alól, s egy pillanatra… csak egy pillanatra mintha pislogtak volna… vagy lehet, hogy csak én pislogtam, mielőtt minden elsötétült.

Lassan pislogva nyitottam ki szemeimet; tekintetem fehér néhány repedéssel szegélyezett plafonra tévedt. Halk kattogó hangra lettem figyelmes, mely amint lassan felültem, abba maradt.

- Lassan, lassan. – hallatszott a suttogó hang, majd tulajdonosuk megfogva vállamnál, nyomott vissza az ágyba. – Pihenjen még.

Halkan morogva emeltem jobb kezem arcomhoz és masszíroztam meg a bőrt. Jobbra fordítva fejem néztem a szembe lévő oldalra, hol két íróasztal volt egymás mellé tolva. Az egyiknél egy fehérköpenyes, rövid, fekete hajú nő ült. Az előtte lévő monitoron szinte másodpercenként más és más fájl jelent meg, majd megállva egynél írt valamit és tovább ment.

Lehunyva szemeimet nyeltem egyet, éreztem ahogy arcom szélén egy árva könny végig fut; ennyi ideig néztem volna a semmibe, hogy így kiszáradt a szemem?

Újra az asztalok felé nézve néztem végig azokon. Hatalmas stócban álltak az akták a monitor mellett. A nőtől balra az asztalon pár toll és más íróeszköz hevert. Feje felett egy könyves polc roskadozott. A polc és az asztal között egy nagy falinaptár volt kirakva melyen…

Halkan morogva fordítottam tekintetemet újra a plafonnak. Csak egy év telt el és mégis mintha csak pár hete történt volna...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mivel még mindig nem jöttem rá hogy hogyan lehet itt a megjegyzéseket beírni ezért így írom. Ha van rá érdeklődés, igény akkor lehetséges hogy lesz folytatása a storynak aka hogy mi vezetett ahhoz hogy így alakultak az események.


End file.
